Da Orkz
Background: The Orkz are a savage, and brutal race. Their origins reach into the beginnings of the Old World, where the races of men, elves and dwarves fight daily to survive the constant onslaught of Daemons, Orkz, and other races that would dare attempt to wipe them from the face of the planet. The Orkz are one of the biggest threats, as they are massive greenskinned beings who know nothing but battle and war, and who excel in it. They are the masters of it, being only driven to fight forever, and the only desire they ever knew was to rage war across the human nation known as the Empire, the dwarf lands of Karak Kazhun, and the High Elf lands of Ulthwaine. The Orkz know no mercy, nor care. The only history they’ve ever recorded was simply that they came from a race known as the Brain Boyz, and they rebelled against the beings, becoming their own race and free to do what they know best, and what they love best, and that is battle. Da Orkz Religion The Orkz worship two gods of war, Gork and Mork. Gork is brutally cunning while Mork is cunningly brutal. The difference between the two is that one hits you when you are looking and the other hits you when you aren’t. However, due to the stupidity and the heavy reliance on word of mouth rather than any written form of language for the Orkz, the Orkz rely on simply beating each other to death until one comes out on top and is thus right. This is the constant state of their religion, and simply put, the way their heaven works, is simply their two gods in an eternal bashing match trying to win over one another. However, whenever the two gods aren’t fighting, they would send messages to their shamans, declaring the Orkz to charge into a holy crusade of War, known as a WAAAGH! This WAAAGH! contains the subliminal psychic powers of every single Ork in the great war, resulting in bizarre and confusing results of contraptions that would make lesser men go insane when trying to understand the logistics behind such devices of war. However, due to the Orkz’ own stupidity, they never truly would actually be able to summon such contraptions out of nowhere, nor willingly as they are not intelligent enough to use it to it’s fullest effect, as it was designed by the Brain Boyz. Ork Biology: The Ork biology is one that combines Fungus and Animal together in harmony, providing the tough and rugged creature that stands before their enemies. However, the Animal side is the most dominant, as the Fungus side only is used for protecting vital organs, as the Orkz only have need for simple Organs, such as a Heart, Lungs, Brain, Digestive system, and that’s about it. All other organs that were a thing within a human that were either not 100% essential, or cause great issue for the greenskins are nonexistent. The Orkz are built and designed for war, and thus will be able to endure some of the most egregious injuries known to kill lesser men. However, there is one major flaw with this biology, and it is that the Orkz do not have females, and are thus forced to reproduce either sexually with Non Orkz or reproduce asexually with their fungal side, but however they reproduce their next generation, it will always be another Ork. The last bit is that thanks to the biology functions of the Orkz, they will always grow throughout their lives, maxing out at 15’ tall, and weighing 2 tons at heaviest. And thanks to their biology as they grow, The Orkz are technically immortal in the sense that they do not die of age, but die because combat, thus meaning the Ork will live for as long as they desire, as long as they aren’t the other git that got impaled by a stikka. Da Orkz Kulta: The Ork Kulta is quite simple. Might Makes Right, the Biggest Rule, while the Smallest are slaves, food, or fucktoys. The Orkz function as essentially a very brutal society, and are always lead by the biggest and baddest Orkz around. The Orkz do not care for anything other than being the best and biggest and baddest. In fact, on average, when an Ork is a Boss of entire tribe, they can grow more rapidly, hitting that max size rather quickly. Thanks to this, the Orkz would start to become more dangerous to other races, as they’ll enslave everyone that isn’t an Ork, or at least, if they aren’t strong enough or Orky enough to be considered a somewhat equal. Those races that join the Ork Hordes that prove that they are just as strong and Orky as the Orkz tend to get some level of respect, however, they are still not equal to the Orkz, gaining the name of Digganobz most times. Racial Traits (14 RP): Standard Ork: Humanoid (0 RP) Large (7 RP) Str, -2 Dex Slow (-1 RP) Movement Major Weakness (-3 RP) Str, -2 Cha, -4 Int Standard (0 RP) Common (But extremely Butchered) Advanced Constitution (4 RP) Con Fearless (1 RP) Ferocity (4 RP) Weapon Familiarity (2 RP) Weapons, Greataxe, Greatsword, Maul Da Kraz Un’s: Humanoid (0 RP) Large (7 RP) Str, -2 Dex Slow (-1 RP) Movement Major Weakness (-3 RP) Str, -2 Cha, -4 Wis Standard (0 RP) Common (But extremely Butchered) Advanced Intelligence (4 RP) Int Fearless (1 RP) Ferocity (4 RP) Weapon Familiarity (2 RP) Weapons, Greataxe, Greatsword, Maul Black Orkz: Humanoid (0 RP) Large (7 RP) Str, -2 Dex Slow (-1 RP) Movement Major Weakness (-3 RP) Con, -2 Wis, -4 Int Standard (0 RP) Common (But extremely Butchered) Advanced Constitution (4 RP) Con Fearless (1 RP) Ferocity (4 RP) Weapon Familiarity (2 RP) Weapons, Greataxe, Greatsword, Maul Random Height and Weight Rolls: (No actual effect on size category) Standard Orkz: 510+10D20lbs, 8+Character Lvl at 16’ Da Kraz Un’s: 410+10D20lbs, 8+½ Character Lvl at 16’ Black Orkz: 610+10D20lbs, 10+½ Character Lvl at 16’ Category:Race